Game Tips
Basic: 1. Never hesitate to ask other Players for help, advice or info. 2. Make a lot of new friends. It's a social game of cooperation between Players after all. Plus it's more fun! 2. Turn sound on, music is nice. 3. Emotes are fun, use them as often as you can. 4. Use 'Away-From-Keyboard' option (AFK). (right click, then a menu will show up. Click "Away (AFK)". Courtesy: 5. Be kind and respectful to other Players. 6. Do not use offensive language and swear words. It is not tolerated in this game and you can get easily banned by using such words. 7. Please note the English speaking barrier, for people play from different parts of the world. 8. If someone is ignoring you, they are most likely not there. Or they really are ignoring you. 9. When asking someone to heal you, say "Please" first. 10. Never tell someone to roll for you, say "Please" first. 11. While someone is rolling, do not make the whole group wait for you. 12. It is always nice to help new Players. We all try to do it as much as possible. 13. It is not nice to ask Players to give you items for free. Work on making your weapon yourself as this way you can learn a lot in the process. Besides, they must have worked on their items very hard by themselves. When with Team: 14. It's always better to team up rather than solo. 15. If you run out of dice rolls, try to team up with others. Dice rolls are shared. 16. To join a team, click near team leader when circle appears, Even if you are already near leader. ''Once you see a red/orange life bar above you and other team members, you are in the team. 17. To share a dice with team, click blue circle area ONCE that forms around roller (person rolling dice), and wait until you float. 18. Clicking on someone will bring up their inventory, to prevent this draw your weapon (Ctrl). 19. When healing with a Healing Feather, make sure no one (including monsters/pets) is near you. Otherwise your heal will get stolen. 20. While someone is rolling, do not check your items until you are floating. If you are rolling go ahead and check items. (Note: when floating or rolling dice you are immune to all damage) '''Safety:' 21. Trading is not encouraged in this game, and there is no official trading system. Trade at your own risk. Moderators/Admins cannot help you if you happen to get scammed of an item, while trading. 22. Be aware of SCAMMERS! Scammers can be anyone so be careful who you trust. They could be the people you team with a lot. Be cautious. 23. Do not give out personal information, including username and password. Even if they are your best friends. Other: 24. If you have any concerns with the game, please send and inquiry to the Game Staff. Category:Articles